


But I Try My Best, And All That I Can

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I guess that's a muse, Josh is his muse, Tyler has writer's block, Writer's Block, idk I just had writer's block so I wrote about it and it actually helped a lot, or the little voice that givs him ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is up late writing, and some weird stuff goes on<br/>Title: Addict With A Pen by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Try My Best, And All That I Can

I sighed and threw my pen down across the room. No matter what I tried to write, nothing would come. Nothing! Absolutely blank. I had been writing songs for hours, so why I couldn’t get this one out really bothered me. I got up to get some more coffee, coming back to see someone I didn’t know reading through my notebook.  
  
“I-I don’t usually let people go through that…” I told the stranger politely. _Who was this guy? And why was he reading my notebook?_ He merely chuckled before setting it down, running one of his hands through his flaming red hair and yawing.  
  
“Don’t you ever feel cramped in here? I sure do. Why don’t you ever go for a walk?”  
  
“Because I need to write?” I answered confused.  
  
“Do you really? You sound questioning about it.”  
  
“Well yeah. I want to make an album soon, so I need music to put on it.” He rolled his eyes while collapsing on his stomach on my bed.  
  
“You write all the time though. I’m tired, man. Give me a break- go for a walk or something.” I took a sip from my coffee before setting it on the desk.  
  
“And that’s another thing- why do you add all that sugary stuff to your coffee? Black coffee, dude. If you really want energy from something sweet just get a red bull!” He talked into one of the pillows.  
  
“I’m sorry, but who are you?” He sighed before rolling onto his back.  
  
“You know that little voice in the back of your head? The one that gives your ideas? Well, my name’s Josh, and I’m tired.” He rolled onto his side, curling up around a pillow.  
  
“Wait- so you’re like, my muse? Where have you been the past few hours!?”  
  
“Being exhausted- and gagging about how much hazelnut creamer is in your coffee. And sugar, wayyy too much, bro.” He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow.  
  
“But I need your help!” I whined.  
  
“Really? Really?” He rolled over to look up at me. “Alright- you know what? Let me get some sleep. You, go out for a walk and find some better coffee, or red bulls hint-hint, and come back in like an hour, yeah?” He rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately. I sighed and slipped my shoes on going outside for a walk down to the closest convenience store I couldn’t believe I was actually trying this, but it might be worth it- if he really was my muse, like he said.  
  
I walked back in quietly, unsure if he’d still be asleep after being gone about an hour like he said. I walked in to see him completely gone, the bed neatly made and my notebook open. I looked at it to see pages that were once empty filled with writing- good writing- and a little note on the back of the last one.  
  
**You’re welcome- Josh <3**  
  
His handwriting was kinda sloppy and smeared, making it look like he wrote ‘Jish’ instead. I smiled slightly, putting my notebook away for the night. I had a long night- well we both had I guess- and decided I was ready to get some sleep.  
  
_**Every night since then whenever Tyler had trouble writing, he’d always get a redbull and go for a walk, complaining about how insane this was, but still keeping the routine. And you know what? He never had a really bad case of writer’s block again.**_  



End file.
